The Sirius Situation
by HP FREAK
Summary: Harry learns something that may change his life. New friends, an old enemy, and a surprise come with Harry on this adventure.
1. WHAT!?!?!?

A/n I do NOT own anyone who is in the Harry Potter series. (Harry Ron Sirius The Dursleys Lucius and Draco Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy(or Black) Cornelius Fudge or anyone else JK created) 

Harry Potter and the Sirius Situation

Chapter 1 WHAT?!?!?!

As Harry Potter got on the Hogwarts Express, he thought back on his past year. It had been very interesting and strange. At the end of the last term, he had come face to face with Voldermort. Voldermort had used dark magic to take his dead father's body. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, did not believe Harry. Fudge didn't want to believe Voldermort was back. 

The train started slowing down, and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione. They got off the train and went their separate ways. This year Harry brought a lot of Honeydukes candy and a tankard of butterbeer (just in case Dudley was still on his diet).

The Dursleys picked Harry up at King's Cross, and took him to 4 Privet Drive without a word. Harry went up to his room (with all of his stuff) and stayed there. The Dursleys let him keep his stuff with him because they were still afraid that Sirius might show up and kill them. Harry was practicing his summoning charm.

"Accio Chudley Cann-achoo," Harry sneezed, "Kay nine," He finished (he had meant to say cannon).

Soon, a big, black, shaggy dog came flying into the room. Harry recognized it immediately.

"S-S-Sirius?" Harry questioned, almost in a whisper. "How'd you get here?"

Suddenly Harry wasn't standing by a dog, but a man. "I was wandering the streets, when I was picked up and brought to the pound. Dudley wanted a dog, so he picked me. They named me Padfoot."

"This will be the best summer ever," Harry said, grinning widely.

At about six o'clock, Harry was called down for dinner. Aunt Petunia gave him some salad (actually a piece of lettuce). Sirius was given some Spam. And the Dursleys each got a real salad.

After dinner, Harry went upstairs and drank some butterbeer. Harry ate some Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor Beans, and Toothflossing stringmints. These tasted much better than lettuce.

Harry was getting ready for bed, when he heard a scratching at the door. He knew it was Sirius, so he opened the door. Sirius came in, and Harry closed the door behind him. Sirius returned to his human form. He asked Harry if he could sleep in Harry's room. Of course, Harry told him it was fine.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. I have a son who you happen to know well," Sirius said with a waiver in his voice.

"Who is it?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Er-Um Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Harry screamed.

"Before I was sent to Azkaban, I married a woman named Narcissa Mania. She conceived my child. After I was sent to Azkaban, she remarried to Lucius Malfoy! Lucius thought Draco was his kid. Narcissa never told him the truth," Sirius explained.

"Why wasn't Draco put in Gryffindor? It's in his blood."

"I talked to Draco last week, he begged the sorting hat to put him in Slytherin, so his 'dad' wouldn't kill him. Lucius has been scared of me since he was a kid, and I threatened him to let Draco move. He'll be in Gryffindor with you guys this year."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked.

"I just found out a week ago. Narcissa saw me in dog form and recognized me. She told me the whole story." 

As soon as I get 15 reviews, I'll post part 2.


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N I don't own anyone who JK Rowling does.

Harry Potter and the Sirius Situation 

Chapter 2 Birthday

Harry kept having nightmares that night. He was very disturbed by the fact that Draco was the son of his dad's best friend. Harry had dreams of Draco taking his spot on the Gryffindor quidditch team, calling Hermione a mudblood, and making fun of the Weasleys any way possible.

"Sirius, are you up?" Harry asked.

"Wassamatter?" Sirius replied sleepily.

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione about Draco?" 

"I wouldn't recommend it. You should talk to Draco first."

"OK," Harry replied.

There was a loud rapping noise. Harry looked to the window for the source. Outside there were three owls carrying parcels. Harry had completely forgotten it was his birthday. He opened the window. The first one he recognized immediately, it was Pig, Ron's owl. He opened the letter and read:

Dear Harry,

What's up? Nothing interesting here. Enclosed with the present 

Is some floo powder. Please come visit. If not, see you on the Hogwarts Express.

RON WEASLEY

Inside the parcel was a small sack of floo powder and a watch. It wasn't a normal watch, it was like the clock that the Weasleys have. It had four names and what each person was doing. The names included Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and (Harry couldn't believe it) Draco Malfoy. The next letter was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

How are the Dursleys treating you? I'm visiting Ron. You should come.

See you soon.

Love, Hermione

Harry opened her parcel. It contained the book _Hogwarts, A History_. 'Now I have to read this book,' Harry thought.

Hagrid sent Harry some rock cakes and a book,_ How to Tame a Dragon. _The finalone was from Professor Lupin. Lupin sent Harry some more troublemaking tools (EX: A Marauder's Map for all of Hogsmeade) and another book, _Anamagi For Dummies._ "I thought you'd like to follow in your dad's footsteps."


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/n I don't own anyone JK Rowling created

Harry Potter and The Sirius Situation

Chapter 3 Answers Please

Dear Ron,

I'd love to come. Can Sirius come too?

Owl me your reply.

Harry

Harry sent Pig back to Ron with this letter. Harry wanted to spend as much time as possible with Sirius. Sirius and Harry talked for a while, and Harry found out a lot about the marauders' time in Hogwarts. Sirius and Lupin persuaded Harry to start his own group of marauders. Harry decided that he wanted to ask his friends about becoming anamagi. 

Ron, of course, consented to Sirius coming. Sirius hid in Harry's room while Harry told the Dursleys that Padfoot had ran away. While the Dursleys were out of the house, Harry and Sirius both went to The Burrow by floo powder.

"Cough! Ron, What's up?" Harry asked while brushing off the soot.

"Nothing much," Ron replied.

At the same moment that Sirius emerged from the fireplace, Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs. Ginny was blushing furiously (it was common knowledge that Ginny had a crush on Harry). 

"Ron, Hermione, Sirius and I need to talk to you two alone," Harry told them, "It's urgent." 

Ginny left and went upstairs. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius went outside where they knew they could have some privacy.

Sirius started the talking, "Harry and I have something important to tell you, but we need to talk to someone else first."

Ron and Hermione looked hurt that Harry and Sirius couldn't tell them first.

"Ron, er-I kinda need a favor. Can I have the person I need to talk to over here?" Harry asked.

"Who is it?" Ron wanted to know.

Harry glanced at Sirius, who nodded before he replied, "It is………. Draco Malfoy." 

"WHAT?!?!?! Malfoy in my house?! Are you insane?

"Well, It's very important, and if you let him come, the sooner I'll tell you about that 'important info'."

"Fine! Tell him he can come over by floo powder."

Harry owled Draco, and Draco said that he'd be right over. In a couple of minutes, Draco was standing in the fireplace.

"Guys, Sirius and I need two minutes alone with Draco," Harry said. Ron and Hermione groaned.

Draco said He would tell Ron and Hermione about the situation (with help from Sirius).

"Um… Ron and Hermione, you deserve to know, I'm Sirius' son. Lucius is not my dad. I just found out a couple of weeks ago. Sirius, you wanna take it from here?" Draco said.

"Narcissa used to be my wife, but when I went to Azkaban she remarried. Lucius thought Draco was his kid until Narcissa told us both a few weeks ago. If my name is cleared, Narcissa wants to divorce him and marry me again."

Draco continued, "Everything bad I've done to you has been out of jealousy. I wanted to be in Gryffindor, but I begged the hat to put me in Slytherin, so 'Father' wouldn't kill me. Dumbledore has been informed of the situation, and I'll be in Gryffindor this year." 

"Then why do you look like Lucius?" Ron asked.

"Good question, my mom used a genetics charm on me that made me look like I was his kid."

"Wow," Hermione said, "I'm very sorry about all of the times I've been mean to you. Like the time I slapped you."

"It's OK," Draco said, "I deserved it. I've got to go. Save me a seat on the Hogwarts Express."

"See you," Harry, Ron and Hermione called.


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/n I don't own anyone JK Rowling created

Harry Potter and the Sirius Situation

Chapter 4 The Animals

"Wow, that was strange," Ron was talking in a disbelieving voice.

"Oh," Harry told Ron and Hermione, "There's more. Do you want to become anamagi?"

"Harry, that's supposed to be very hard," Hermione said, "The only way to find out is in the restricted section in the library."

Harry pulled out _Anamagi for Dummies, _"Lupin gave this to me for my birthday." 

"You need to make up nicknames. From now on, I want you to call me Padfoot," Sirius told them as he walked into the room, "Also, start your own group of marauders. Harry, your dad would want you to follow in his footsteps." 

After a long discussion, they all decided what animals to become. Harry decided to be lion, to represent Gryffindor. Hermione chose to be a House Elf. Ron, after giving it much thought, decided to become a basilisk. 

"Ron, ARE YOU INSANE?" Harry asked, "Why would you want a murderous stare?"

"You know, Ron, Harry has a point," Sirius told him, "You don't want to kill anyone, do you?"

"Snape!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you would probably kill Hermione or me by accident!" Harry explained.

"Fine, I'll settle for a king cobra," Ron said, "Then you can talk Parseltongue to me."

"Let's see," Harry said, "Chapter one, choosing your animal:

__

Try to choose an animal that is convenient. If a muggle sees you as a dragon, they'd become suspicious. 

Blah blah blah. Done."

"The spell is '_transformus'_," Sirius told them, "Don't do it yet, Draco wants to become one too. Do it at school."

"I have ideas for nicknames," Harry said, "I'll be Gryff, for the Gryffindor lion. Ron, you can be Parse, because you can now speak Parseltongue. Hermione, you can be Spew, because that was the name of your house elf organization."

"Cool," Ron said.

"OK," said Hermione. 

Just then, an owl came through the window. It was from Draco. Harry opened it. It read:

Dear Marauders,

I know about the anamagi thing. My nickname is Padfoot Jr.

I want to be a dog like dad. I have a plan to clear Sirius' name. 

I'll need your help. Save a seat for me on the Hogwarts Express.

Draco Black (I decided to take my real name)

They all went to bed, thinking about clearing Sirius' name. Harry was more excited than the rest, because he would get to go live with Sirius. Before any of them knew it, it was September first. 

__


	5. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Sirius Situation

Chapter 5 The Plan

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. They got on and took a compartment near the back of the train. A few minutes later, Draco came into the compartment. They were all bursting with questions to ask him.

Before any of them could speak, Draco said, "Before we talk, I just wanted to tell you that I'm honored to be your friend. Also, remember the Chamber of Secrets in our second year? I knew-" He was cut off.

"We have a confession to make. We used Polyjuice potion to-" Ron was cut off.

"I know, that was what I was about to say. I heard about your plan, and I convinced Crabbe and Goyle to eat the cakes. By the way, did you hear about the exchange program this year?"

"Who's going?" Harry asked.

"I talked to Dumbledore, and he said it's us! We're going to a school in Atlanta, which is in the USA, for the year. The school is run by Dumbledore's sister, Helen," Draco informed them all.

"But how will we catch Pettigrew while we're in America?" Hermione asked.

"I learned that Voldermort-"

"Use You-know-who," interjected Ron.

"VOLDERMORT! I've met him, and I'm using his name!!!!!!" Draco and Harry said together.

"Anyway, I learned Voldermort has Wormtail working in America. Also, Sirius is going to be a school pet at the exchange school. The school is called Potter Academy, after your dad, Harry," Draco told the other three.

"Padfoot Jr., what's your plan?" Asked Ron.

"Well, Parse, Wormtail, being the klutz he is, will undoubtedly get his wand confiscated at customs."

"One problem," Hermione stated, "do you think he's flying?" 

"Darn it! We'll get him anyway."


	6. PAWW

The Sirius Situation

The Sirius Situation

Ch 6 

The train approached Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione got off the train and went in the door into the Great Hall. Professor McGonnagall was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Potter, Black, Weasley, and Granger, you're going on a Muggle airplane to America. These two children are going to be your hosts in the new school," She said pointing to a boy and a girl.

"Name's Radow, Neil Radow. I'm in 5th year like you," said the boy. 

"I'm like Lisa Radow. If you like need like anything, like don't like hesitate to like ask me." (She's 12)

Neil was about 5' 6". He had an earring of a lightning bolt hanging from his left ear. Lisa, on the other hand, was 4' 4". She had a triple pierce on her left ear and a double pierce on her right. Neil was wearing really baggy pants and a baseball cap. Lisa was wearing an Abercrombie shirt and bellbottom pants.

"So, Wassup?" asked Neil.

"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco retorted.

"Like what is like up," Lisa informed him.

"We have to go now," Neil said, "our flight leaves in an hour."

The six kids all rode to the airport by floo powder. Harry was already starting to like Neil, but Lisa was kind of weird.

"The white zone is for loading and unloading only, there is no stopping in the white zone," came over the loudspeaker.

"Huh," Ron asked

"Like forget like it!" exclaimed Lisa.

Everyone heard, "Delta flight 4321 to Hartsfield boarding now."

The six kids boarded the plane, and arrived at their seats. Hermione bored the group with a talk about the history of airplanes, and how they worked. 

Thankfully, this conversation was interrupted by a call by the captain, "We will be arriving in Atlanta shortly."

"Neil," Harry asked, "what's it like in Atlanta?"

"PAWW (Potter Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry) is an exact replica of Hogwarts. Dumbledore performed a Duplcatis Charm on Hogwarts ten years ago. In the United States, wizards follow the muggle sport of baseball as well as Quidditch. We take about seven field trips a year. This year, we're going to a Braves game for muggle studies, Washington D.C., where the government of the muggles is, as well as our Ministry of Magic, and a few other places."

Suddenly, they felt a large bump.

"Help me, we're gunna crash," Ron cried desperately.

The other five kids explained that it was only touchdown of the landing gear. They walked down the jetway towards a crowded lobby.

"Ah, Helen," Neil said, "These are the exchange students. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Black, and Hermione Granger."

They went to PAWW by means of flying school bus. Neil was right, Harry thought, it was just like Hogwarts.

"Neil," Harry asked, "you said PAWW is an exact replica of Hogwarts ten years ago?"

"Yep!" said Neil proudly. 

"Oh no!" exclaimed Hermione, "You still have the Chamber of Secrets!"

"That like thing is like real?" Lisa asked.

"Sure as hell!" cried Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Helen Dumbledore.

"This is a code zero-niner-seven-zero," said Neil into a walkie-talkie, "Alfa team, escort duty, here, 5 minutes ago. Delta team, take action romeo echo delta."

"Neil runs the school security," Helen Dumbledore informed them. 

Soon, ten boys surrounded the group. All but one were dressed in muggle military uniforms, forest camouflage, A flak jacket, and a helmet. The other one also wore a forest camouflage uniform, but instead of a helmet he wore a boonie cap. They were all carrying muggle style guns. 

The soldier in the boonie cap stepped forward and said, "Lieutenant T.J. Bogan reporting, SIR!"

The group made their way to the Gryffindor common room escorted by the troops. Neil told them that they would be briefed on the "security" forces tomorrow. They were so tired from their trip they collapsed onto their beds and slept through the night. Little did they know of Voldemort's plotting to kill them at that very moment.

At around 0130, the buzzing of a siren awakened them. Harry, worried about what it might be, got dressed and grabbed his wand. He rushed to the common room, and wasn't shocked when he saw the school security forces. The soldiers were in varying degrees of uniform from being awakened so early. Harry was thrown out of his thoughts when Neil started speaking. 

"Yesterday, we were informed of the existence of the Chamber of Secrets. Before we could do anything to prevent it, a child, Bob Dursley, was petrified last night."

Harry fell off his seat at these words. _Dursley, is he sure? _Thought Harry.

A/n- sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. If I don't get enough reviews, I'm discontinuing this series. I have ideas for another series. So, if you like it, review!


End file.
